Participating in the Game
by KitKat Karisagi
Summary: If you truly do not get the summary, message me. Rated M for content later on. Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha is lost. He lives in Konohagakure. His hair is black, he is five foot nine, he was last seen at the age of eight. Sasuke still attends Konohana High, and he is found.

Naruto Uzumaki is found. He lives in Konohagakure. His is hair blonde, he is five foot eleven, he was last seen at a party with his friends. Naruto still attends Konohana High, but he is lost.

* * *

The cafeteria is a huge place, or so it seems with all the people in it. We passed all the tables before sitting in _ours_. The jocks had claimed it many years before I was even born. The jock group had a number of people, at least the only ones that mattered, we were at the top of the food chain.

There was TenTen Higurashi, the current volleyball star, trying to catch the eye of one of the current teachers, Mr. Gai. And Ino Yamanaka, a track star, rivaling against Sakura Haruno. Rock Lee, who was a male track star, he was also pro at Ultimate Frisbee. Kiba, who played on the wrestling team and basketball. Neji, who played in the martial arts club who was a major stuck up. But, hey, Which one of isn't? And there was me, I play football and just about everything else.

"Hey, Hey dude!"

I turned and looked at Kiba as he was pulling our chairs over. "What?"

"That dude," He pointed at the boy sitting across the cafeteria who was staring into space.

I knew who it was, Sasuke Uchiha. He was a total queer. "I dare you to go ask him out," I said, sitting down, the whole group oohed. "What?" I asked again, looking around the table, Ino and TenTen giggled.

"We made that rule freshman year..." Ino said through her giggles.

"Yeah," TenTen agreed, "Any dare that is said is to be completed by the speaker." She recited. "You have to go ask him out, now." The boys laughed and the girls giggled, I flushed.

It _was_ true. I had made that rule freshman year because the drama was getting slow. But I had forgotten it, and supposedly, expected them to also. "That was just for Freshman year, Dattebayo!" I shouted, glaring at them.

"But you never recalled it..." Neji said, looking straight down at his book.

"Bu... But! I _am _now!" I yelled, looking to someone, anyone for help.

"Yes," Lee said calmly. "Now that you yourself has been caught in your own little spider web of a game." He did a weird hand motion when he said spider web and looked down at it.

I sighed, defeated. "Okay, but after I go and ask him out, the game is recalled." I stood up and felt everyone's eyes on me as I crossed the cafeteria. It felt like time had slowed down. I turned my head and glanced at my table, and I was right, absolutely everyone's eyes were on me. If Sasuke said yes, I had to sit at his table until we broke up, it was part of another one of our "games." I swallowed and looked down at him. "Sasuke?" I asked, his fingers, that held up his forehead, were interlocked together. He looked up at me from across the table. "Will you go out with me?"

He tilted his head slightly and said, "No," I looked down at my feet, _if he asked if I had been dared I have to say no_. I thought. "Were you dared?"

_Yes, _I thought, "No! Of course not. I'm just... I just _really _like you." I lied. I smiled at him with a, hopefully, reassuring smile. "Does that change your answer?"

He stared at me, evaluating my stance carefully. He scooted over and grabbed a chair from under a girl who was getting ready to sit, I recognized her as Sakura Haruno. "Sure," He said, placing the chair next to him. "I'll date you..."

"Wh... What?" I glanced back at my table and then back at Sasuke. "You're supposed to say no!" I yelled, looking down at him.

He smirked up at me, "Is that a part of the game too?"

I inhaled sharply and swallowed. "You aren't supposed to know about the game." I replied calmly. "That's the point of it."

He chuckled evilly. "I know all about it, I also know that _you _can't break up with me. Only _I _can break up with you." I growled under my breath and looked back at the table again. "Oh, come off it." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me around the side of the table. "I'm not going to get the _sexiest, _most _amazing _boy in the school get away, am I?" I glared at him as he threw me into the chair. "Oh, by the way, I claim seme."

"Woah! Wait! You can't- I'm not Gay!"

A dark look came across his face and he turned my chair around to face him. "You should've thought about that before participating in the game."

I set my jaw and closed my eyes. "Fine." I started to say but his lips suddenly pushed up against mine. "H... Hey!" I pushed him away and glared at him, my blue orbs snapped back to my table. They weren't watching anymore, thank god. And then, Kiba laughed so loud, it ehcoed. My cheeks burned and when I started to get up, Sasuke pulled me back down. "Where are you going, _uke_?"

I stared at him in shock, he was really going to go all the way with this. It was as if my hand was thinking by itself and suddenly it was flying through the air before it connected with Sasuke's cheek, "Fuck You." I whispered angrily and stood up again. I walked down the hallway and into the locker room. I clenched my fist and stared at myself in the mirror.

"He completely humiliated me!" I yelled, my fist getting tighter. In the mirror, I eyed the door that led outside and my fist got even tighter. I loudly growled and punched the mirror, it spiderwebbed outward and a large piece fell out and landed in the sink. It broke into little pieces and I turned and ran with all my might out the door. I kept on running until I got home. I burst through the door and ran up the stairs, throwing myself on my bed. I screamed into the pillow and the my mom came in.

"Naruto? Brother? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom. Just a hard day." I said into my pillow.

"It's ten o'clock. School started an hour ago." She said with a smile. She sat down on my bed and started rubbing my back in circles. If she kept going, I would fall asleep right here. "And how many times have I told you to call me Solice instead of mom? I adopted you to be your sister not your mother."

"Sorry, Solice." I said, still talking into the pillow.

"What happened?" She asked. Solice stopped rubbing my back and laid down beside me. "Won't you tell me?"

Solice adopted me seven years ago when I was ten. I had been moving from foster home to foster home, with no sign of adoption and suddenly, Solice showed up like an angel and got me out of the foster homes and despair and shattered dreams. She brought me up out of despair and shared with me a series of dreams that I could follow easily, and dreams that I had to work for. It was hard to think of her as a sister when she's treated me like a son. But I loved her all the same, I just wish she could find that one man who completed her. "I'm probably going to get suspended." I finally said.

"Oh, Naru..." she mused. "What happened? Why?"

"You're not mad?" I asked, peeking at her from behind my shoulder.

She laughed loudly, "Of course not! I'm your sister! Not your mother!" She laughed again, I loved it when she laughed but she never did, not often anyways.

"I punched a mirror and slapped a guy." I left out the homosexual PDA part.

Solice laughed again, "You're a Star in many of the most important sports of the entire school. They would never suspend you! Maybe a few detentions, depending on the damage. Come on now, lets get you back to school before they realize you've gone missing themselves." She smiled at me and helped me off the bed. "NARUTO!" She shouted as she reached for my hand. "You're bleeding!" So we fixed up my bleeding hand and _then _got back to school.

* * *

I do not own Naruto or the amazing characters or, sadly T.T, the amazing idea of SasuNaru Yaoi. :) Read Reveiw Message Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: At school, Naruto was "dared" to go ask Sasuke out. When Sasuke said yes, and kissed Naruto, Naruto ran from school and home to adoptive "mother." His "mother" talked him into going back to school.

* * *

"Hello." The secretary said, a man I knew by the name of Kakashi.

Solice didn't answer and when she finally did, it came out like this; "Naurto Uzumaki skipped. Need to. Uhm..." she trailed off staring at his face.

He laughed and gestured us in, "Welcome, Naruto and Naruto's mother."

"She's my sister," I spoke for Solice and stared up at Kakashi, not my mother. "And, she's single~!" I nudged Solice and she bonked me on the head gently.

"Little Naru just wants his big sister to get married..." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Don't listen to him."

"Hey!"

Solice slapped a hand over my mouth and continued, "We need to talk to Principal Tsunade for a 'bit, mkay?"

Kakashi looked over his head slightly and I peered around him to see the Vice Principal, Mr. Jiraya, staring at Mrs. Tsunade's tits while she cussed him out, throwing her arms around wildly, making them shake even more. I heard the words, "Do you even know why I'm yelling at you?" and then, "Nope..."

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea at the moment," Kakashi said, smiling at Solice carefully.

"No, No, No." Solice pressed on, unaware that my principal was unintentionally giving my vice principal a boner. "We need to talk to her right away."

I thought about Mrs. Tsunade's boobs and stared at them. Why didn't I feel anything down there? Discretely, I prodded the limp limb in my pants and frowned as the thought of Sasuke popped in my head, I shook it out and followed Solice into the office. "Mrs. Tsunade?" Kakashi said, peeking his head around the corner. The two principals then looked past him and at Solice and I.

"Oh, yes. Of course!" Mrs. Tsunade said happily, ushering Mr. Jiraya past Kakashi and into his own office.

And so we sat down and Solice talked to Mrs. Tsunade in quick, harsh voices. I didn't have to be listening to know that they were nicely cussing the other out, and I _wasn't_ listening. For some reason, my mind began to wander to Sasuke, why had he acted the way he did? Why did he kiss me? Did the Queer really like me? Like, liked me for a long time? I shook my head and looked at Solice with, what I'm sure was, a crazed expression on my face. "What?"

"Naruto. Mrs. Tsunade here says that some of the students reported a case of PDA. _Homosexual _PDA?"

I looked down at my feet. 'He raped me' was the first thing to get in my head, but I couldn't say it. I didn't want to get Sasuke suspended. "We kissed." I said truthfully. "It was more of an..." I couldn't say it, I _had _to lie. "Accident."

"How so?" Lady Tsunade leaned forward, her cleavage beginning to show as she did so. Again, I was startled at the absence of a hard on.

"I tripped." I felt the lies rolling off of my tongue. "I was watching and listening to Sasuke talk when I reached the chair and fell over it. No one saw anything but our lips locked together." _Except for Kiba Inuzuka_... I thought.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Tsunade asked. "Because Kiba Inuzuka tells me that you kissed him willingly. He also claims that there was at least 30 seconds of connection."

_Damn Kiba. I might not be able to rat out Sasuke, but an eye for an eye, eh? _"Ma'am." I started. "Kiba and I got into a fight that morning. He could possibly be lying."

"Really?" She asked again, and I noticed her finger hovering over the PA System button.

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled at me dangerously. "Because I saw you and Kiba this morning and you were awfully _chummy_." I glanced from her finger to her face. She raised and eyebrow and looked at me, studying me carefully.

"That was before the fight, Mrs. Tsunade."

She raised her other eyebrow and I looked at her finger. She pressed the button slowly and leaned down to the mic. "Will Kiba Inuzuka please make his way to the office. Kiba Inuzuka to the office." I smacked my head on the desk and she laughed, "I knew you were lying." She said, lifting me by my forehead and looking me straight in the eyes. "Tell me what really happened, I can still cancel my request for Kiba."

"No." I said, but if it wasn't for the inexplicable urge to protect Sasuke, I would have called in rape and sexual harassment the first chance I had.

"Yeah, Mrs. Tsunade?" I turned and glared at Kiba but he missed it because he was staring at her exposed cleavage. I turned back to her and looked at her boobs once more, why wasn't I feeling anything?

"Naruto here claims that you two had a fight this morning? Is this true?" She asked, leaning back in her chair, her short skirt gave me a taste of her pale, toned legs, and of her underwear for a short moment while she crossed her legs, still nothing!

Kiba sat on my chair and touched the back of my neck lightly in the middle of a movement. It stiffened slightly and I thought, _Oh my god, I'm gay! _"No!" Kiba said, sounding offended by my claim. "Naruto! Why would you say such a thing?" I clenched my fist and stared straight ahead.

"So, It was PDA!" Mrs. Tsunade exclaimed leaning forward again, showing off her cleavage once more.

I set my jaw and kept my eyes forward. Kiba had expected all of this, he had planned it. I knew because his hand found my neck once more and when I glanced up at him, his eyes were set on my loose fitting shorts. It stiffened a little more and he chuckled, letting go of my neck and setting his targets for Mrs. Tsunade's tatas. "Yes." I said looking down. "I kissed a male, willingly in front of the entire cafeteria."

"Ew! Dude! I had heard the rumours, but c'mon! You're confirming them? Gross!" He lied, and I gritted my teeth, hard.

"Kiba, you are excused." She put her finger on the mic button again and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, please report to the office. Sasuke Uchiha to the office, thank you." Kiba left and I felt Solice's eyes on me. She was dissapointed. I had kissed a man and now she was disgusted by me, she would definatly throw me back into a foster home now.

The door behind me opened and I heard a gasp, "Naruto, honey. What are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth harder and glared out the window. "Sasuke, given that you have participated in an outlandish display of PDA, you will be suspended for 1 1/2 weeks of suspension. Naruto, given that you have physically abused one of your classmates, caused extensive school property vandilization, and have also participated in an outlandish display of PDA. You will be suspended for a month and a week."

"WHAT? I HAVEN'T DONE _ANYTHING _WRONG!"

"Naruto!" Solice said, next to me, putting a hand on my thigh.

"NARUTO!" Mrs. Tsunade yelled. "DO NOT ADD ANYMORE TIME TO YOUR SUSPENSION!"

I opened my mouth to say more, but Kiba's- no, Sasuke's- hand found my neck and I straightened. "He didn't mean it, Mrs. Tsunade. And seeing as I'm the one who caused his anger, I will serve his suspension with him, but not for him."

I looked up at Sasuke suddenly. He was planning something evil, I could tell. I contorted my eyelids into slits and glared at him. He chuckled and gripped my neck harder. "Very well, I will assign you both a month and a week of suspension." She pointed behind Sasuke and shouted, "You! Jiraya! I am _not _done with you!" She turned her attention back to us and said, "You three need to leave before I have you arrested for tresspassing..."

Solice and I stood up quickly. Solice grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him out of the building. "Let me take you home." She said, throwing him in her emerald green, Spyder. "Naruto, you sit in the back with you're boyfriend."

"He's not my-!" I was cut off by the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto's mother? May Naruto and I hang out for a while?"

* * *

Again, I own nothing! Except for the idea of this story... :) Read, Reveiw, Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Solice drove Sasike home all the while, Sasuke was rubbing Naruto off. Solice and Naruto played _Fact for Fact, _a game where one factual secret is traded for another's. Naruto then goes to sleep, masturbating to Sasuke instead of a girl.

* * *

I awoke in the morning gasping for breath, looking around the room, _School, I'm late for- _"School..." I said, slightly disappointed but I perked up, and so did something else, when I remembered my day to be with Sasuke-Kun. "Gah!" I shouted, rolling out of bed suddenly, like I could run from my gay thoughts. "What the... I just... Called him Sasuke-Kun?"

"Naruto. Are you awake?"

"Duh, Solice!" I yelled down the stairs running down them, pulling up my pants, which I had forgotten to do last night, which reminded me, I had thought about Sasuke last night! I ran faster, as I had before, trying to escape my own sexuality. I hit the table hard, as I tripped over a shoe on the last stair, and bit my lip. Blood trickled down my chin and Solice giggled at me.

"Now that you're going over to Sasuke-Kun's house. You can ask him to kiss it better." She smiled at me and touched me on the nose like Sasuke had done.

"Yeah, right!" I said, wiping grease off my nose from the bacon Solice had been cooking. "Liked I'd _ask _him to kiss me."

Solice went oddly silent here and turned back to the bacon. "Why didn't you tell Mrs. Tsunade that you kissed Sasuke unwillingly?"

I turned away from her and closed my eyes. "I don't know." I said defiantly, and then sat at the table. She had already put an egg on my orange plate and a sausage patty, but now she slid bacon on it.

Solice sighed and slid some bacon on her plate. "I'm glad you got up to eat breakfast with me." She said looking into my eyes with her striking green eyes. "I was afraid you'd sleep in and enjoy your suspension."

With a mouthful of food, I attempted to say, 'Oh come on, like I'd enjoy this.' But it came out as, "Cmog likd I enjui dhis?"

She smiled at me and said quietly and anything but reprimanding, "Don't talk with your mouth full?"

I swallowed and asked, "Why didn't you yell at me like you used to?"

She laughed and looked up from her plate, "Do you want me to yell at you?"

"No!" I said harshly, and felt bad for it, "I just... Want to know..."

"Because you're growing up, Naruto. I can't keep telling you to have good manners, it's about time for you to make your own manners." I stared at her as she got up and set her uneaten plate on the ground, our dog, Kyuubi, came in and ate it for her. Then Solice left without a word.

I got dressed and grabbed my car keys from my bedside table. I couldn't remember how to get to Sasuke's house. But I remembered what it looked like, and after an hour and a half of searching, I finally found it. I slowed my breathing and pulled into the driveway, parking my beaten up old car slowly. I turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I opened the door and softly closed it behind me, trying to be as graceful as I could be for some reason, like someone was watching. And locked it behind me. The car made soft beep noise and I winced. I didn't want to wake up Sasuke if he was asleep. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. But Sasuke had wanted me to come over yesterday, so he didn't have some huge embarrassing secret, right? I reached for the door handle and slowly turned it, the door opened, it was unlocked! I slowly treaded inside and heard a soft snoring noise coming from the room to the right of the, I supposed, living room. "Sasuke?" I said out loud. No answer. I softly closed the door behind me and made my way for the snoring noise.

I peeked inside the room carefully to see a lump of covers on the bed, that had Sasuke's head. His face was calm and his breathing slow. His shoulder length black hair splayed across the pillow gracefully, as if an angel had placed it there to tantalize me. I crept deeper into the room and stared at Sasuke. Suddenly, I got an urge. I got as close to Sasuke as needed and got down on my knees. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His eye fluttered open and I whispered, "What a way to be woken up, huh?"

Sasuke nodded softly and sat up out of bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked groggily, rubbing one eye with his fist.

"I don't know." I said truthfully, standing up and looking at my feet. "I just... Wanted to be here."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, and I looked up, expecting some great sweetness to spill from his mouth, but he said, "I have boner."

My cheeks tinged red and my eyes widened. "I... I have no idea what to do." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I just need to got o the bathroom real quick!" Sasuke said, standing up quickly, and he _did _in _fact _have a boner.

"Oh!" I gasped, closing my eyes and turning away.

"I'll be right back!" Sasuke said., rushing past me, into the living room and into another part of the house. I went back into the living room and looked around, his house wasn't very big, but I didn't mind, in fact, even after seven years I still wasn't used to how large and quiet Solice's house was. I sat gently on the furniture and sighed. I leaned back and rested my head on the back of the couch. The next thing I knew, I was being ripped off of the couch by my jacket. "Wh… What?" I stuttered out.

"Get up!" He whispered fiercely, throwing me against a wall.

_So Sasuke's grouchy when fully awake? And nice when half asleep? _I wondered carefully. "What happened to you?"

He raised his eyebrows like he took offense to the question and slammed me back into the wall, "My family dying in a fire doesn't count as something to permanently piss me off?"

"Wo...Woah! What?"

"They all fucking died, Naruto!" He clenched his fist and punched me in the gut. I coughed violently before I could even tackle the situation.

"Stop!" I shouted , gripping his wrists roughtly. His tears fell down and streaked my cheeks. "You're better than this!"

"No!" He yelled, collapsing on my chest. "No... I'm not..."

"On impulse, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned down and kissed his hair softly. "Yes you are, you have all the potential needed to be better than you think you are. My sister taught me that the first day she adopted me." I confided

Sasuke stayed silent for a long time, I thought he had fallen asleep again, but then he said, "I don't want to be a virgin anymore."

I set my jaw and nervously and kept my eyes to the ceiling until Sasuke stood up suddenly. "I'll be back!" When he finally did come back, he wasn't waering anything but a pair of dark, navy blue boxers.

"H...Hey! Wh...What're you...?"But Sasuke had his lips pressed against mine roughly. "Stop..." I moaned. But even I realized that my protests were out of habit instead of need.

Sasuke pushed me back down and straddled me. His hands were skillfully finding their way around my clothes and discovering quick ways to remove each article of clothing.

By the time my soft green boxers were around my knees, I was struggling for breath. His lips still pressed to mine, his fist closed around my erection, "WAIT!"

Sasuke growled lightly and his fingers grazed my exposed skin softly. My toes curled gently at his touch.

"I just..." I looked at Sasuke with, what I'm sure was, asubmissive look. "What if I'm not... gay?"

His touch rougened slightly and I opened my mouth in a silent moan, "That's what we're finding out, right?"

I looked away and nodded, "Yeah..." I said hesitantly

"Then let me continue. I _am _the seme, right?"

"But... But you _claimed _it!" I bursted, my unsurity dissipating quickly. "There was not-! Ah~! Sasuke..." He gripped my erection hard, I felt precum gently slithering down my manhood and I closed my eyes. Sasuke's hand had dissapeared and my hand,acting of it's own accord once more, travelled downward to the erection that awkwardly protruded from the middle of my hips.

Sasuke batted it away. "Naruto! What're you doing?" I bit the inside of my lip and tasted the blood pour into my mouth, "Don't you _dare_ pleasure yourself!" he scolded, pushing his lips to mine.

* * *

I no own! (I wish I did though!) read, review, enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Naruto found his way to Sasuke's house, finally. And Walked in on Sasuke sleeping, after kissing Sasuke awake, discovering Sasuke had a boner, and falling asleep on the couch, they started having sex.

* * *

"Sasuke..." I moaned pulling my hand away and tucking it under my back. I bit my lip and closed my eyes while Sasuke seemed gone. I gasped and threw open my eyes as Sasuke found my body again. I clenched at parts of my own hair and the coffee table to my right as his finger slowly moved in and out of my asshole. "My... My _asshole!_" I moaned, almost pleading for him to fill me more.

He complied, pushing in another finger beside the second one. "The... Hell you... Doing?" I muttered, squirming at his touch.

"Why, does it hurt?" his finger slowed for a moment and for a second, I thougt he actually cared if it hurt me or not.

"No," I said defiantly, and his fingers started up again.

Sasuke's face lit up at the word and he fastened his fingers, suddenly he grazed across something and I moaned louder than I ever had before. "If it doesn't hurt," Sasuke touched that place again and pushed against it.

"Ah! Sasuke! Stop..." I moaned

"How does it feel?" He scissored his fingers lightly and he chuckled, "You're so tight!"

"Don't... Don't say things... like... that..."

"How does it feel?" He asked fiercely, thrusting his fingers into me roughly.

"Ah, Sasuke... Good..." I moaned out loud and embraced his fingers as they moved their way in and out in and out. "It doesn't... hurt. It feels, weird... Good."

Sasuke took out his fingers and I gasped, reaching for them feebly. "What, Naru?" He asked, prodding my entrance carefully. "Do you want me to _continue?_" He pushed in both fingers at the same time but only barely.

I bit my lip and stared squarely at him, I nodded, "Yes, Don't stop, Sasuke..."

"What?" He asked, starting to fondle my weeping erection.

"Don't stop... fingering me..."

"_what?_"

"FUCK ME!"

"No." He stated, leaning over me.

"What? Why not?" I whined, as he leaned over me. He pressed his nipples against mine and kissed me feverishly. Then he bent down and bit my neck, extracting a gasp and a moan. He sucked hard and bit more, when he pulled away, I was sure there was a hickey. "Sasuke..." I moaned. "Please..."

"Naruto..." He mocked, "Please..." He scoffed and nipped one of my nipples. "You're not even gay."

"I _am..._" I pleaded/moaned. "I really am. I want you... No! I need you to fuck me right now!"

"Too bad," Sasuke said, gripping my member hard, causing more pre-cum to pour out.

"Why do you hate me?" I whimpered, clawing at my hair and covering up my face, trying to hide the tears.

"Oh, no. Naruto. I anything but hate you. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. How could anyone not? You're so beautiful."

"Then fuck me..." I pleaded, taking his head in my hands and kissing him. "If you love me, then fuck me!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke stood up, the moment was dissipating quickly. "You're not gay! I can't fuck a straight person!"

I stared up at Sasuke from my spot on the floor. "What do I need to do?" I asked quietly, keeping my gaze on Sasuke. "How do I prove that I'm gay?"

Sasuke finally looked down at me. "You are living a lie with your other friends."

"I..." I started, suddenly nervous that I was naked, lying on the floor of this unfamiliar house. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend that I was clothes. "I know." I finally said.

Sasuke got down on his knees next to me, and I was right, the moment was gone, but He leaned over and pecked a short, chaste kiss on my lips. "You need to go home." he said sweetly, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to," I said, kissing his forehead gently. "At home, I'm alone." I said, pecking another kiss on his forehead. "At school, I'm alone." Another kiss, "At work, I'm alone." I planted another kiss on his lips. "With you, I'm not."

Sasuke 'Hmm'ed softly, "I feel the same way."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Can I get dressed now?"

Sasuke laughed and replied very dominatly, "Only your pants, your chest is much to beautiful to be covered like that..."

"Then only your pants too!"

We laughed together as we went around Sasuke's house. Every room, all five of them, piked my interest. I liked Sasuke's house, a lot more than I liked Solice's. Around noon, we found ourselves in the kitchen/dining room, peering in the fridge for something to eat. "You don't have much here, do you?"

"No." He said, suddenly sullen. "Itachi and I... We're pretty poor..."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. "I wish I could do something."

"You can't." Sasuke said, smiling. "But, instead of eating my crappy food, Let's see what you got at your house."

I laughed and entered the living room. "Solice isn't there, so we won't have to put on our shirts, kay?"

"Okay." I picked up my car keys and left my shirt lying on the floor on purpose. Sasuke could do what he wanted with it. Sasuke clambered into my car and snapped his seat belt in. I climbed into the driver's side and smiled over at Sasuke, while putting my seat belt on.

"You know," I said, pulling out of his drive way. "I had a hell of a time remembering where you lived."

Sasuke stared down at his hands for a bit then said, "Do you think I'm... Gross for being poor?"

"No, Sasuke. No. I was an _orphan._ Don't you think I feel like no one wanted me?"

Sasuke looked over at me carefully. "Yes, But someone finally adopted you, right?"

I smiled forward, looking at the road, "But I had _almost _been adopted a ton of times."

Sasuke stared at me. "Why? Why didn't any one adopt you?"

I smiled, thinking of our previous argument,

"_You're not even gay..."_

"_I _am..._"_

"I had gay tendencies." I replied bluntly. "No one wanted a kid who could turn out to be gay. And finally, Solice showed up. She just wanted a child, she didn't care if the child was retarded, or transvestite, or gay. She just wanted a kid, and since I was beginning to let the toll of other almost adoptions take hold of me, They threw me at her. And she loved me, not caring that I would turn out to be gay."

"But you're bisexual, right?" Sasuke asked innocently.

I stayed silent and when we hit a stop sign I said, "To tell the truth, I honestly don't know." I sighed, "I think I fucked girls because that was what boys were supposed to do..."

"Oh Naruto!" Sasuke said, throwing his arms around me.

"C'mon, Sasuke. You're not acting very _seme _like right now."

He straightened up and let go of me. "Shut up. I don't care about your past."

I smiled, "That's more like it."

"Naruto! Shut up! Take me to your house so I can eat something!"

I chuckled, "Yes, Sir. Sasuke, Sir."

"I thought I told you to shut up?"

For a split second, I thought he wasn't kidding but when I peered at him he had a smile on his face as he stared out the window.

* * *

I so totally wished I owned Naruto, if I did, there would be no women, except for maybe a few side characters, and all men. :) Yaoi would explode in lemons all over. Read Rate, Enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: SWEENEY TODD SPOLIER LATER ON! (it is Bold Italized, it's the only part of the chapter that has a bulk amount of italization) Given that you don't really need to see that part of the movie to understand the story later on, you can skip it if you haven't seen the movie. I just wanted to put an awesome scene from an awesome movie starring awesome actors, (Alan Rickman, Johnny Depp, Helena Bonaham Carter) into a suckish story to make the suckish story more awesome. :)**

Recap: After a smallish fight between Naruto and Sasuke, a lemon is ruined. When looking for food, some secrets are revealed. Then Sasuke decides that Naruto would have more food at his house.

* * *

|Sasuke|

At his house, I felt like a total outsider. Everything was fancy and expensive, It made me wonder what Solice did for a living. She was attractive, or so a straight man would think, enough to be a model, but I didn't think she would be up to that. So, after about ten minutes of wondering, I asked. "Naruto, what does Solice do for a living?"

"She works as a chef." Naruto said with his butt in the air while searching through his movies. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering. A chef? Really? Where does she get all her money?"

He laughed, god I loved his laugh "She's a professional chef, Sasuke. She works at Alinea." after a moment or two he asked, "How about... _What Dreams May Come_?"

"Hm, sounds girly..." He laughed again and stuck his head back into the drawer, his ass sticking out into the air. It was tempting, but I still didn't believe that he was gay.

"_I had gay tendencies..."_

"Okay, well... How about... _Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_?"

I smiled "Yeah! I love that movie!"

We finally got to the part that made me cry everytime, and I just wasn't ready for Naruto to see me cry yet.

Sweeney is standing in the dudgeon, or whatever you call it. He is surrounded by dead bodies, my eyes stayed on one in particular, and then Sweeney sees her and kneels beside her. Taking her in his hands, He whispers, _" "Don't I know you?" She said." _And the tears fell. Naruto heard my sniffling and turned, pausing the movie, "Don't!" I said, "Don't pause it!"

"Why not?" Naruto asked, "You're crying." He leaned forward and kissed the tears off my cheeks.

"But it's sweet..." I said, staring Naruto in the eyes. "Keep watching Naruto. Please?" And he turned back to the television, hitting the play button on the remote.

_"You knew she lived..."_

_"I was only thinking of you!"_

_"You lied to me..."_

_"No, No, Not lied at all! No, I never lied!"_

_"Lucy..."_

_"Said she took her poison! She did. Never said she died!"_

_"I've come home again..."_

_"Poor thing! She lived but it left her weak in the head! All she did for months was just lie there in bed!"_

_"Should've been in a hospital! Wound up in Bedlam instead! Poor thing!"_

_"Oh my god..."_

_"Better you think she died instead. Yes, I lied 'cause I love you!"_

_"Lucy..!"_

_"I'd be twice the wife she was! I love you!"_

_"What have I done?"_

_"Could that thing have cared for you like me?"_

_"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder! Eminently practical and yet, appropriate as always! As you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past!"_

_"Do you mean it? Everything I did, I swear I only meant it for the best! Believe me! Can we still be married?"_

_"Now, Come here, my love! Not a thing to fear, my love! What's dead is dead! The history of the world, my pet!"_

_"Oh, Mr. Todd! Oh, Mr. Todd! Leave it to me!"_

_"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!"_

_"By the sea, Mr. Todd, We'll be comfy-cozy! By the sea Mr. Todd where there'll be no one nosy!"_

_"And life is for the alive my dear! So let's keep living it, REALLY _LIVING_ IT!"_

_"Just keep living it!"_

_"REALLY LIVING IT!"_

_"AHHH~!"_

I covered my eyes as Sweeney threw her in the fire, it was a scene right out of my very own nightmare, burning alive, being burnt to a crisp by someone I trusted. Naruto paused the movie again and hugged me. "Come on... Let's stop watching-"

"No!" I yelled, "I _want _to watch it."

"Fine," Naruto, picked up the remote and hit play. When Mrs. Lovett's screaming finally stopped and the movie ended I was crying again.

"I didn't want you to see me crying..." I confided, letting Naruto hug me, and then it occurred to me, I was acting like a Uke again. "Stop hugging me!" I pushed away from Naruto and smiled, standing up, and wiping tears from my eyes. Naruto looked hurt as he stared up at me, and it made me hurt inside, but I ignored it carefully, "You wanna prove to me that you're gay?"

Naruto suddenly understood and nodded. "Yes, Sasuke..." He said, staring up at me, and flexing his bare toes.

"Suck my dick, then!"

I saw Naruto bite his lip hard, and I saw a trickle of blood, but he nodded and sat up. He unzipped my pants and let them fall to the floor. My boxers were the only thing stopping him now. Naruto stood up and pushed me on the couch. He got on his knees and took the head in. I mentally begged him for eye contact, but he did not comply. He licked rings around my head and finally took his mouth off, slowly trailing a thin line of saliva down my erection. His breath kissed the exposed skin softly and made it throb even more. "Naruto..." I whispered his name into the silence. And grunted softly. Naruto shifted his legs and bobbed his head up and down slowly. "Suck, idiot..." I whispered, placing my hand on the back of his head, he removed his mouth and kissed the tip.

"Pull my hair." He begged, and I complied, then pushed his moaning mouth back on my dick.

"Suck." I demanded, and he obeyed. "God..." I whimpered, letting go of his hair and gripping onto the couch. His hand moved upward and started rolling my balls. He needed to stop or I was seriously going to... "Naruto!" I shouted and as his mouth came off my erection, his tooth scraped my erection gently, causing me to explode. My white seed was suddenly all over the both of us, and part of the couch. I pulled my pants back up and stared at Naruto. "How dare you?" I asked playfully, and he caught on.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, dear. I never meant to... I just thought you'd like some release."

"Now that you've done this wrong to me! I must do the same to you!" Even though He knew we were acting, I saw his shorts tighten a bit.

"No, No. Sir! Anything but that!"

"Take me to your room, Naruto!"

"Oh sir!" Naruto whined, but he got up off his knees and turned towards the stairs. "Don't make me do this!" As I got near the stairs, I saw the only open bedroom door, that had a messy bed and boxers thrown all over the place. I grabbed Naruto by the wrists and pushed him up the stairs roughly. Even though I was just pretending, and not really going to do anything, I couldn't help but get hard at the thought that I could be fucking Naruto if I wanted to, right now. Besides, this house wasn't going to have lube anywhere, unlike my brother who kept it right out in the open for anyone and everyone to see.

I pushed Naruto on the bed and pulled off his shorts and boxers, black today, and threw them into the pile of the other clothes. I took his erection in my mouth all at once and he gasped, gently bucking into the back of my throat. I gagged slightly and licked Naruto's erection throughly. He was big, for a uke, and it was almost begging to be released. Suddenly, a turn off hit me. "How many girls have you gotten pregnant?"

"What?" He said, lifting his head off the wall. "None." He shook his head gently.

"But... Sakura Haruno claims that you were the one who fathered her unborn baby!"

"No! Sasuke! I never fucked Sakura!"

"I don't believe you!"

Naruto stood up and pulled up his pants quickly. "Why not!" He shouted, looking me in the eyes with a hurt expression. "You have every reason to believe so!"

"You're popular!" I half whispered, half yelled. "You lie to everyone." I turned and ran out of his room. I ran four blocks and then walked the rest of the way home. The fall air was cold on my shirtless skin, "I wish I hadn't thought of that," I said as a car pulled up beside me.

"Hey, do you wanna ride home?" The man in the car had long black hair and almost white skin, his smile was warm enough, "It's kinda cold to be shirtless don't you think?"

I looked back at the corner of Naruto's house. "Uhm, yeah. Could you give me a ride home?"

He smiled bigger and unlocked the doors, I walked around the car and opened the passenger car door. Seating down in the big black sedan, I pulled my seat belt around me, and heard it click.

"Okay," The man said, as we came to a three way stop, "Left or right?"

"Right" I said, staring at the small house down the right, mine and Itachi's house.

"Oh... Too bad." the man said eerily

"What?" I asked, my heart rate pulsating in my chest. This was a mistake, I should've never said yes. "What, What is it?"

"I was hoping you say left..."

"Wh... Why?" I gulped and stared at the man.

"Because then, when I turned left, you wouldn't be scared." He flicked down the turn signal and turned, smiling at me maliciously.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever. Well, Read, Reveiw, Enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I never meant it to take this long! My christmas break ended and I got busy again... Sorry! T.T

Recap: Sasuke and Naruto were trying to get it on but Sasuke left and tried to walk home half naked. He then Preceded to get his smexii arse kidnapped

* * *

I stayed silent, shivering in my own skin even though the car was more than warm. I would've lost track of the time if it were not for the clock on his dashboard. It was three when he picked me up, now it was four. I could tell he was still in Saint Louis, we hadn't hit a highway or a gravel road. I gulped and sneaked a short peek at him. He was licking his lips furiously, as if anticipating something. Suddenly, he stopped on a deserted road and turned, setting his startling yellow eyes on me. "Get in the back!" He growled out and I freaked, diving over the back of my seat. Soon after, the man joined me, carrying a canister of lube in his enclosed fist. "Take off your clothes!" I stared up at him in shock, was he really going to- "I said take them off!"

I quickly straightened and started unbuttoning my pants, but he batted my hands away roughly and tore off my pants himself. The back of his sedan was filthy and disgusting, and I was lying on it, completely naked. _Naruto, _I thought, _I'm sorry._

My eye twitched as he prodded my entrance with his finger, not caring to arouse me in any way, just aiming to please himself. I squirmed at his touch, and tried to imagine Naruto's, but Naruto was my uke and would never touch me in such a way. "Yeah, you like this, don't you? You dirty Slut!" He shoved a finger in at his last three words. I screamed out and he slapped a hand over my mouth. I was a virgin, he couldn't do this... Could he? "Come on... Tell me your name..." He whispered removing his hand.

"S... Sasuke."

"Sasuke..." He said smiling, prodding around with a second finger. "Sasuke, My name is Orochimaru. Am I going to be your first, Sasuke?"

I nodded and whispered, "Y... Yes, Orochimaru..."

"Please... Call me Oro." He smiled another malicious smile and slowly put another finger in beside the first one.

I whimpered, "S... Stop it, pl... please Oro?"

He chuckled and started lightly scissoring. "Like Hell I'd stop fucking an amazing body like yours. I want your body, Sasuke..."

"Don't say that..." I squirmed and he added another finger, extracting a gasp and whimper from me. He bent them back and forth, making me squirm, somehow, I was getting turned on by all of this.

He got on his knees and took my legs in his hands. "You have such amazing legs, Sasuke-Kun..." He put one ankle around his waist and rested another on his shoulder.

"Stop...!" I pleaded, "Please stop..."

"Sasuke-Kun... We've been through this... I don't want to stop, I want your body!" I screamed as he thrust inside. _He took it... _I thought as he moved back and forth, My whimpers filled the air around us. _Orochimaru took my virginity... _Tears flowed as he thrust in and out. He whispered dirty talk in my ear, until he came inside and licked his lips. He slid open the door, threw my naked ass out and my clothes after. He sped away, leaving me in an unfamiliar part of town.

More tears flowed as I thought of Naruto. I could've apologized and gone back to his house after those four blocks. I should've taken my brother's advice, should've listened to him more when I was little, I pulled on my clothes halfheartedly and stood up, my ass burned painfully, but I had to find my way home.

"Itachi!" I cried, laying down in the middle of the park. "Itachi!" It was dark by now, and I knew Itachi had to be home by now but why hadn't he called? I gasped and stuck my hand in my pocket. "My cell phone!" I whimpered, kissing the black screen carefully. I dialed the numbers to Itachi's, he answered almost immediately.

"Sasuke? Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

The tears, that had momentarily stopped, came pouring down once more. "I don't know!" I screamed into the phone desperately. "Gone!" I half clarified.

"But where? Are you still in Saint Louis?"

"I... I think so..." I looked around the park, my ass was still throbbing, but I got up and tried to look for a sign. I finally found one, "Itachi!" I yelled, "I'm at Forest Park, near the tennis courts!"

"Sasuke... Where you trying to run away?"

I sat down against the wall. "No..." I hesitated. "Come pick me up soon, Okay Itachi? I'll explain later." I hung up and rested my head against the bricks. Tears fell down my eyes again. "I'm retarded." I said quietly to the stars before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I woke up to the familiar smell of Itachi's car. Not necessarily a good smell, not by a long shot. Itachi's car smelt like sex, lube, and cigarettes, his boyfriend was a smoker. But that smell relaxed me so much, I almost fell asleep again. "Sasuke?" I turned my head gently and looked at my bother as he drove on. "You've changed."

Another tear slid past my lower lid. "Itachi... I was..." I stopped, and turned, staring out at the stars again.

"Sasuke... You can talk to me. You know you can."

"Naruto. I was over at Naruto's house, I..." I stopped again and looked down at my hands, that were clenched together. "I walked home, I..." I looked back at Itachi and a whimper escaped from the back of my throat. "A man came up and offered me a ride home. Oh, Itachi! I should've listened to you when I was younger!"

"Sasuke, Were you?..." He trailed off as we hit a stop sign. He looked over at me as I cried, I refused to let the tears fall as I wiped them away furiously.

"Yes..." I whispered quietly, happy to let the finality of it reach my insides. "He raped me." I stared out the window as we passed Naruto's house, a small smile passed over my face, I'd wake him up the way he woke me up today...

The next morning, I woke up completely awake. A smile decorated my face and even as I walked into the living room and Itachi and his boyfriend were laying on the couch naked, my happiness didn't disappear. "Itachi?" I asked softly, careful not to wake his boyfriend. "I'm scared to go out."

Itachi's eyes opened and they were glazed over with pleasure. "Where do you want me to drive you?"

"I was thinking, maybe, but you don't have to..."

"Sasuke. Answer me..."

"Naruto's house."

He sat up and when his boyfriend shifted, pulling him down again, he knelt down and whispered, "I have to drive my brother somewhere. I'll be back, Kisame..." Kisame let go of his hold on Itachi and let Itachi stand, Itachi only pulled on a pair of pants, no boxers, and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. I could only guess why Itachi had no motivation to cover up, probably going to let Kisame have his way with him again. That man whore... But I loved him, even since the house burnt down.

"Where does he live?" Itachi asked finally, stopping at the stop sign, it only occurred to me that the stop sign I was staring at was were it all happened, everything, Naruto had told me that he had gay tendencies when he was little and no one would adopt him. Orochimaru had picked me up, contemplating my rape-age every second I had been in the car, maybe even longer than that, and now, I was about to tell Itachi my secret. Not that I necessarily needed to keep it from him, I mean, he was the same, so it's not like he'd hate me forever, right?

"Just about four blocks, turn left here and keep going." I hesitated as he did, waiting for the car across from us turn. "Itachi, I think I'm gay."

He chuckled lightly and started going down the street. "Why've you hidden it from me?"

I looked out the window. "I don't know." I said simply, truthfully "I just never... I mean. It was a secret. I just wanted a secret... I mean, to keep."

Itachi laughed loudly and passed another block, three more to go. "Secrets are horrible things to keep,Sasuke. Why would you ever want to keep one?"

I stayed silent, one more block. I was started to dread this.

"Sasuke?"

"Because we don't have any secrets... I mean, Between you and me."

"Of course we don't... We're just awesome like that..." He laughed and patted my knee slightly. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well, I mean, I thought people were supposed to have secrets. This is Naruto's house right here."

He pulled into the driveway and looked at me carefully, "Sometimes, people do have secrets... But if that person has too many secrets you end up with me." He chuckled and it sounded sad.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Itachi... You have secr-"

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL?"

I threw open my door and looked him in the eyes. "Naruto! I thought you'd be in-" I stopped short. "N... Naruto."

"Sasuke!" He yelled, "What are you looking at?"

"Your... Your Towel..."

* * *

:) I no own! :p


End file.
